Fantroll Fanfic
by allthegayships
Summary: K so These are a friend and my fantrolls...Genderbent. Because Yaoi. Fantrolls- based off of trolls from Homestuck Homestuck- Webcomic Uh Lots of smut so enjoy? -shrug-


Last time he touched the lewd substance, he ended up doing something...not great for his reputation. Athran sighed and fiddled with his axe, admiring the sharp blade as he tried to ignore the liquor before him. 'No, not again. I don't need to drink that...' The troll thought to himself, gritting his teeth. He probably had a huge issue, not even being able to toss it out. Why let good booze go to waste? So you don't do THAT again. Is that a good enough reason to throw it out? Apparently not.

"Athram! Athram!" Vertio ran in and gave the other male a silly grin. "You reaby for the party tomite?! I kmow I an! WOO~!" The 6-sweep-old paused and frowned, "Hey, what's the natter? You alright, dro?"

"~/i'm fine, vertio. thAnks for Asking though.\~" The obviously depressed troll gave him a false grin, "~/i just don't think i'll be going to thAt pArty...\~"

"Awwwwwwwww, dut Athrammmmmm! You proniseb!" Vertio pouted and folded his arms, "You bibm't cone last tine, so you tolb ne you woulb this tine!"

"~/yeAh, i know...i know...\~" He sighed and stood, "~/i'll keep my promise...mAybe it won't be too bAd...\~"

"It's gomma de great!" The autistic teen hugged his counterpart tightly, a wide smile on his lips. "Thamk you Athram!" He soon ran off, leaving his unforgettable aura behind.

"~/why is it so hArd to sAy no to him...\~" Athran sighed and trudged up to his room on the second floor to get a shower in before the event. Waiting for him in his room were the scattered knives as always...and a box. That Gog damned box. He'd refused to open that thing, but tonight he may have to. The male tossed it aside and flopped down into his sopor slime bed, not caring that he got his grass-green blazer covered in the sludge. He had plenty more where this one came from.

After a while the teen sat up and scuffled to the bathroom, getting naked and stepping into the warm shower water once he turned it on. "~/Ahhh...\~" He leaned his head back and let himself relax, his grey skin getting nice and slick. Suddenly there was a knock at his door, but he didn't hear it.

"Athram? You im here?" The curious male heard the shower running and he giggled, knocking on the restroom door before peeking in, "Athrammmm~!"

"~/wh- j-just A minute, vertio!\~" Athran panicked, jumping out of the shower to just fall onto his ass, cursing softly, "~/shit...\~" He muttered, rubbing his lower back.

"You're such a clutz, Athram!" Vertio chuckled, going over to him and yanking him up by his hands.

"~/yeAh well you shou-...\~" He blushed a dark green and released his hands, grabbing a towel and covering his genitalia with it.

"Yeah, like I havem't seem that defore." He rolled his eyes and tugged his towel off, wrapping his covered arms around his partner's damp shoulders. "Just get over yourself, Athram~ You kmow you like ne..."

"~/i-i...vertio thAt wAs just A one-time thing...i wAs drunk...\~"

"Sh-shh~ Bom't speak." He pressed a finger to his lips before leaning in and kissing him deeply, his blue eyes shut gently.

"~/m-mmh...\~" The male gave in, wrapping his arms around the other's hips, not caring that his soaked arms were getting through to his clothing.

After a moment, Vertio pulled away, his face a soft teal. "You're mot gomma help ne out of ny jeams~?"

"~/o-oh uh..yeAh...sorry...\~" Athran took his damp hands, pulling up his partner's shirt as he crouched down, pressing his lips to the hardened nubs on his chest. Meanwhile his hands moved further south, caressing his growing need through his pants.

"Oh!" The other teen blushed even more, arching out his chest to his crush's lips as he pulled his gloves off, revealing his burn scars. "M-mh.."

Looking up curiously, Athran continued sucking on his nipples and massaging him, one hand dipping below the wasitband of Vertio's jeans to find he'd gone comando that day, his slender fingers brushing against his warm skin.

Daring to try and please the other as well, the troll reached down as he panted, grasping Athran's horns, pumping them slowly in his damaged hands. "N-nhn..."

"~/nnnhA...\~" The spy of death groaned, pulling his lips from one side of his chest to the other, steadily pulling the other's boner from his jeans, the button popping open easily.

Vertio continued to stroke and purr at the other's movements, his legs shaky and weak, "A-Athram..." He moaned out into the steamy air, wanting the other to take him then and there.

The troll pulled away, a line of spit connecting his lips to the other's sweet nub, his face a consistent shade of green all through his cheeks. "~/y-yes, vertio?\~" Athran stood to his full 5'8'' height, the other looking a hot mess.

"Take ne...mow.." The troll pressed to him and wrapped a leg around his muscle-y waist, his arms hooking behind his neck.

"~/i-i don't hAve Any lube though, vertio...i don't wAnnA hurt you..\~" Athran blushed and rested his large hands onto his partner's small hips, their hardened problems pressed together.

"I bom't care! Put it im ne...nake ne cry out for you~" Vertio gripped his hair and wrapped the other leg around him, making his pants slip down just enough so his love could get to his taught arse.

oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck...this is serious...vertio reAlly wAnts this from me... The male thought as his length rubbed against the other's rear end, the tip getting dangerously close to his entrance. "~/w-we-\~"

"Shut up amb bo it, Gog banm it!" The teen grasped his hair harder and pulled him in for a steamy kiss, pushing his hips down so the head of his member was shoved in, making him cry out into his mouth. "Nnh!"

"~/oh gog...vertio...\~" Athran lost all thoughts, taking the other's waist and bringing him down further, almost until he was seated on his crotch. "~/fuck...\~"

Moaning softly, Vertio slowly moved his hips up and down, still kissing him with such passion, "Mmmmhha...Athram.."

Athran panted and pressed his back to the wall closest to them, bucking into Vertio needily as his groin pulsed and his toes curled, "~/mmhh...so good...\~"

The slightly autistic male moaned out and arched his back, bouncing on Athran's hips as he dipped his head back, teal drool coming out of the side of his lips, "A-aahh~!"

"~/shit vertio...AAAhh...oh gog, you're tight..\~" Athran groaned and thrusted up harder into his partner, his hands shaky as one reached to jerk off the other's length.

"NNNHAAA~! FUCK ATHRAM~! HARBER!" The male cried out, forcing his hips down as he grasped Athran's horns tightly, stroking them as fast as he could.

"~/shit vertio! Ah~ p-pleAse...s-stroke them...s-shit..." The troll pressed to the other's hands, panting and moaning as he bucked harder and harder into him.

Vertio moaned out and stroked as hard as he could, his hips being smacked against the wall over and over as he felt his end forming, "Mmmhhaa! Athram~ N-nake ne cun! I-I'n so close!"

The older troll bit down hard on his lip, shutting his eyes tight as he went as hard as he could, his toes curled as he felt his own orgasm creeping up on him. "~/oh fuck~ yeAh...mmh...i-i'm close too, bAby...\~" Athran bucked in even harder, his tip bashing against the other's prostate. The male came soon after he did this, his cry of pleasure echoing against the bathroom walls.

Vertio's body shook as he came onto his crush's stomach, his moans slowly dying down as he panted and clung tight to Vanpra. "O-oh Gog...t-that was so goob.."

"~/mmh...\~" The lower of the two on the hemospectrum pulled out, biting down even harder on his lip as he stumbled back from the wall, his legs shaky. "~/o-okAy...y-you got whAt you wAnted...And i need Another shower...\~" The male sighed softly, setting Vertio down gently onto his feet.

"W-what? M-mo! What are you gettimg at, Athram...?" The innocent male asked, looking up at the taller with unknowing eyes. "I...I love you, Athram...A-amb I meeb you..." He pressed a hand to his chest gently.

"~/you...love me...? but...vertio...i thought...\~" Athran looked off to the side, a huge pang of guilt hitting him hard. "~/i hAd no ideA...\~"

The smaller of the two giggled softly, hugging him tight around his waist, "I've loveb you for a lomg tine, Athram...I thought it was kimba odvious..." Vertio sighed and licked out gently at one of the other's soft nipples.

"~/o-oh...i thought...it wAs just for sex...\~" The teen tensed slightly, a soft moan coming from his lips.

"Yeah, sex is mice...but I'b nuch rather cubble and kiss om the couch.." Borrum sighed softly, grabbing his towel and wrapping it around his partner's waist, pulling his jeans up and his gloves back on, "You shoulb get bresseb...your makeb doby is so tenptimg..."

Athran chuckled and nodded, running a hand through the other's hair, "~/yeAh, i should...though Around you i doubt my pAnts will stAy on long.\~"

Another giggle escaped the younger, his slender arms wrapping tighter around Vanpra's waist. "I love you, Athram...I really bo."

"~/i...i think i love you too, vertio...\~" The male murmured softly, pressing a sweet kiss to Borrum's forehead.

Vertio laughed and pulled the other from the bathroom, "Cone om you...stop procrastimatimg...we meeb to get you reaby for the party!"

"~/ugh..you're still gonnA mAke me go to thAt, huh..\~" The male sighed and pulled his towel off, tugging open a drawer and pulling out some boxers and jeans.

"Well...I neam...You coulb bistract ne burimg it...amb we'b niss it, dy accibemt.." The derpy male trailed off, swaying back and forth on his heels.

"~/hm...thAt would certAinly be A shAme, vertio...\~" The teen grinned, pulling on his boxers and jeans slowly, making sure the other male got a good look at his choice ass.

Vertio bit his lip, staring lustfully at the lowerblood's rear, his mind racing with thoughts, "Y-yeah it woulb…A real shane…"

Sauntering back over to the other once he was finished, Athran snaked an arm around the other's waist, a smirk on his luscious lips, "~/you know…i hAve yet to see you completely nAked, vertio…\~"

"I-is that so, Athram…?" The other male stuttered, pressing to him with a lusty glint in his eye.

"~/indeed…won't you give me A proper look At that fine Ass of yours, bAby~?\~" He cooed, giving him a wink.

"Oh, dut of course…" Vertio grinned, pressing a kiss to Athran's lips before moving to pull his shirt off, then fumbling with the button on his jeans. "Banm thimg…"

"~/here, let me..\~" Athran knelt down and pressed his lips to the pesky clasp, smoothly undoing it with his teeth.  
"O-okay…Jegus…" The teen bit his lip, his small hands running through the other's dark locks.

The elder of the two stood back up after pulling the other's jeans down, his smirk even wider now, "~/pleAse, do continue.\~"  
"Nnh…A-alright…" He whimpered, pulling his boxers down and tossing them aside, standing before the other now completely naked. "Arem't you gomma get makeb too?"  
"~/oh no, you've AlreAdy seen me, it's my turn to feel your soft skin…\~" The male explained, running a hand down Borrum's side slowly.

Giving another whimper, Vertio nodded, pressing to the other gently, "Kiss ne.."  
A chuckle came from Athran, his lips meeting the other's softly as he felt up his chest and lower abdomen teasingly.

"Nnh…" Sounds of pleasure and want continued to escape him, one of his hands moving to grasp at Athran's pants.

"~/no vertio, this is only me touching you…\~" Athran purred, pushing him down into his sopor bed, "~/lucky for you though, i hAve to get nAked for this.\~" He told him as he stripped naked once again.

"Oh gooby~!" The teen giggled, pressing his back to the edge of the bed.

"~/this doesn't meAn you get to touch though, vertio.\~" Athran slipped in beside him, his soft lips kissing at his neck gently.

"Mmh…Dut Athram…I wamt…mo…I meeb to touch you…" Vertio whined, reaching for the other's dick.

"~/vertio i told you, this is just- mmm…fuck…\~" Athran curled his toes as his length was stroked, Vertio's smaller hands catching him off guard.

A small giggle came from the younger, moving so he was straddling the other with a purr, "See? Ism't this detter?"  
"~/Nnn…\~" The teen managed, reaching up to grasp Vertio's overly sensitive horns.

"Oh!" Gasping, Vertio melted to the touch, stroking the other harder below the green slime.

Athran pulled the other's head closer so he could kiss him, rubbing and squeezing his horns generously.

Moans poured out of Verto's mouth and into Athran's, his hands moving faster and faster to satisfy his partner.

Moving one hand so he was jerking off Vertio's cock as well, Athran panted and sloppily kissed the other with want.

"Athram…Athram…Ohhh Gog Athram…" The higherblooded troll moaned out the other's name loudly after pulling from the kiss, tossing his head back, "Fuck ne! Fuck ne mow!"

"~/mmhh…As you wish…\~" The other male curled his toes, moving his hands to grip at Vertio's hips, tugging him as close as he could, his length rubbing between his asscheeks.

"Oohh..Just bo it…bo it please~ I meeb your dig bick Athram!" Vertio pushed himself down onto the other's member, fitting him in all the way with a loud shriek.

"~/A-Ah!\~" Athran arched, bucking up to meet his hips with a moan, "~/vertio~\~" He gasped out softly.

The smaller male shuddered and moaned softly, moving his hips up and down slowly, "A-ah…So goob…You're so dig Athram…" He lulled his head back, his fingers gripping at his horns tightly.

"~/A-A-Ah! vertio~ you…mmhh…shit…\~" The troll moaned out, his hips thrusting up to meet his partner's the slime around them making it sound much dirtier than it was.

Borrum arched his back and stroked the other's horns hard, drool coming from the side of his lips. "Nhhaaa…"

"~/nnhhAAAA….i-i'm…ohh I'm gonnA cum…nnhhh..\~" Athran bucked up as hard as he could, his eyes rolling back as he moaned, resting his hands on the the other's hips, slamming him down hard as his dark green seed shot up into his arse.

"AHHHH~ A-athrammmmm…Oh Gog Athram…." The younger arched his back, forcing his hips down hard as his own juices squirted out over the elder. "NNnnhhaaa~"

"~/Ahh…fuck…\~" Athran wiped his brow and lifted the other's hips to slip out of his entrance, his face a deep green. "~/so good…\~"

"Nnn…Athram…" Vertio grabbed Athran's face, kissing him deeply before pulling away to rest on his chest, "L-looks like we're late to that party…amb I bom't show up late to parties…so we just wom't go…"

"~/good…i'd much rAther just stAy here with you…\~" The male responded, running a gentle hand through the other's hair. "~/we should cleAn up…yeAh?\~"

"Yeah…" The smaller agreed with a giggle, climbing out of the sopor slime and going to the bathroom to catch a shower, glancing behind him before he did. "Conimg?"

"~/yes, i'm coming…just give me A sec..\~" He told the younger, getting out on shaky legs, "~/nnhh…how do you tAke it so lightly…thAt wAs so tiresome…\~"  
"I'n mot mew at this, Athram. I've deem fuckeb defore…" Vertio explained, going back over to the elder and grasping his large hands.

"~/oh…i see…\~" Athran nodded, pulling the other in close with a purr, "~/no shower sex, kAy? i just wAnt to wAsh up.\~"  
A pout came onto his lips, but he nodded, nuzzling to the other's chest, "Okay Athram…I'll try."

"~/good boy.\~" The bloke chuckled melodiously, tugging the other to the bathroom to clean up.

Vertio followed like a cute puppy behind its owner, a loving look in his eyes as he watched Athran start up the shower and step in, taking his hand when it was extended to him. "Thamk you…"

"~/for whAt? being kind?\~" The teen inquired, grasping a bottle of shampoo to squirt some into his palm. "~/it's nothing.\~"

"Yeah…I kmow…" The sweeter of the two sighed, his small hands resting on the other's shoulders, "Wash ny hair for ne?"

"~/but of course.\~" Athran smiled, lathering up the soapy liquid in his hands, running it through Vertio's dark locks delicately.

A giggle came from Borrum, his eyes shut tight as he felt the other wash his hair, automatically leaning into the soft touch.

Vanpra gave a soft bit of laughter, making sure to scrub the other's head well while avoiding his horns. The elder took the showerhead when he was done, putting it on a higher setting as he pressed it to the other's head, covering his eyes with a free hand.

"Heh…Your touches are mice, Athram.." Vertio purred, waiting until the other was done to do the same to his hair.

"~/i do my best, bAby…\~" Athran cooed, his own eyes shut tight as his hair was scrubbed. The younger was less careful about his horns, his soft fingers brushing against them from time to time.

Vertio didn't really notice though, seeing as he wasn't really concerned about whether he made him horny or not. The smaller male was always ready for more.

"~/nh..w-wAtch the horns, bAby…\~" Athran cautioned, feeling his length below twitch slightly.

"Oops! Sorry~" Vertio tittered, grabbing the showerhead and rinsing the other's hair. "It's cleam emough mow amyways."

The jade-blooded male sighed softly, closing his eyes tight as the soap was bathed from his hair. Athran opened his eyes once the other was finished, giving him a small grin.

"There…all detter!" Vertio smiled widely, giving the other a whole-hearted embrace. After a moment he grabbed the body wash, taking a damp cloth and squeezing some of the liquid onto it, folding the rag and lathering it up well.

"~/i think i should wAsh myself here, love…\~" Athran reached out to grab the fabric from him.

"Mo! I-I cam bo it…" The younger protested, rubbing the cloth onto the middle-blood's chest.

"~/i-i…okAy…\~" The teen blinked, allowing the other to wash him thoroughly.

Vertio cleansed every part of his lover; except for his length. He was saving that for last. Once he rinsed the other off, the male got down onto his knees, not saying a word.

"~/vertio i-i Asked for no shower sex…\~" Athran objected, trying to make the other stand once again.

"Its mot…its shower heab…totally bifferemt…" The teal-blooded male told him, taking his limp length in hand to start stroking. The other soon came to life, his member up and ready to be sucked.

The older of the two tried to get the younger off his dick, but it was no use. Vertio was determined to suck him off for some reason.

Borrum slowly took Athran's tip between his lips, his soft tongue swirling around the head as his hand caressed the shaft, his innocent eyes closed gently.

"~/mmhh…~" The green-blooded troll moaned softly, one of his large hands tangling into Vertio's hair.

The higher-blood cooed softly against the other's tip, gradually taking more and more between his lips, eventually making it so he had the whole thing in his mouth. After a moment of soaking his cock with spit, Vertio began bobbing his head, his hands gripping the other's posterior gently.

Athran groaned out under the warm shower water, his hips bucking forward slightly as he was pleased, his eyes rolling back into his head.

The smaller male took no time in sucking him even harder, his own groin pulsing with need as he satisfied the other's length.

After a few minutes of this, Athran finally came, his seed shooting down the other's throat. "~/MMMMHHHaaaa~\~" He cried out, his legs shaking as the male below him swallowed everything, licking out at the tip to make sure there was none left.

"Nnnn…That was goob, Athram…" He hummed, standing and pressing to him.

"~/mmmhmm…you've got some reAl tAlent with your tongue….\~" The elder panted, his toes curled as he wrapped his arms around him.

"Hnn…You're so sweet…It's just…wow…amb I usually bom't like the taste of cun…" Vertio admitted, grinding against Athran with a purr.

"~/vertio, you just don't get tired, do you?\~" Vanpra laughed, kissing his nose sweetly before turning off the shower and grabbing a towel for his partner. "~/here….dry off.\~"


End file.
